Wake Me Up Inside
by Anna Rosalie Black
Summary: Rashelle Porter has always had friends but none quite like her best friend Percy Jackson who just recently went missing.She is like Percy and doesn't know who her father is..... FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1

Wake Me Up Inside

~~~Summary~~~

Rashelle Porter is now in a private school where she has three friends, Percy Jackson, Grover Underwood, and Justin Long. She is a little strange that's why her only friends are boys. Her father never came back after disappearing; this is why her and Percy became friends. She is a year younger than Percy, Grover, and Justin. What will happen when danger strikes when it's unexpected? Who is the identity of her father? Can she live through what awaits her? Will she ever find peace?

~~~End Summary~~~

Chapter 1: A series of flashbacks

"Shut up." I muttered. My name is Rashelle Athalie Porter. I have ADHD, ADD, and dyslexia and I'm bipolar. My hair color is black and my eyes are electric blue. I'm short for my age; I'm eleven. I have three best friends Percy—I had known him for three years before because we live in the same apartment building—, Grover, and Justin. They are all a year older. When I'm in water or even near water I feel more alive. When I'm at home, I get smacked a lot by my horrid stepfather, but he isn't really abusive; he just has anger problems I hate him; He isn't a nice person. I'm always made fun of because of my ADHD, ADD, and dyslexia.

"Are you having another episode?" A girl named Alice asked in the hall. I could feel my face turning red. I turned around and stared her right in the eyes.

"I'm warning you…shut up." My voice shook with anger.

"Make me." She said back. I hate when people talk to me like I'm some kind of animal or when I'm insulted. Alice Wisher is her name; she's the principal's daughter. I get kicked out of schools a lot too.

"You want me to make you?" I asked sweetly.

"Yeah." I reeled back my fist and punched her in the nose she had had work done on over the summer. Blood splattered the floor.

"I'm gonna tell my dad on you!" She exclaimed.

"You do that. And if you don't be nicer to me…I will give you an eye to match that nose of yours." I said angrily. She let out a cry and ran off toward her father's office. I turned and almost ran right into Percy.

"When did you get here?" I asked him.

"Few minutes ago and I'm glad I did. That was funny." He stated.

"Thanks. I'm gonna be beat when I get kicked out."

"No you won't."

"He smacks me, Percy!"

"Listen, the last day of school is tomorrow, try to get kicked out tomorrow."

"Yeah. I think I might be going home early."

"_Rachel Atlena Porter, report to my office._" The principal's voice came over the intercom and said. He never bothers to get my name right.

"And there's my cue."

"See you in Latin. Good luck." He prodded and walked away catching up with Grover and Justin.

I took a deep breath before entering Principal Wisher's office. I opened the door and there sat principal Wisher with his daughter holding a rag to her nose and sitting in a chair next to him. His office was dark and cold like something you would see in the Underworld little kids are scared of because of the movie _Hercules_.

"Alice said you punched her." He stated. I sat down in the seat I always sit in (the one closest to the door).

"Well, look at her nose and that'll tell ya." I said sarcastically. I regretted it at once.

"I told you, if you had one more lash out I would either send you to a doctor or expel you. Since this is the end of the year, however, you can stay, but you cannot come back next year." He said and I nodded, stood up, and walked out. I went straight to Latin class, where Mr. Brunner was telling us about the history of the gods. We, of course, had already taken our exams and I passed everything with a 'B' my only two 'A's were in Latin and Greek.

"Sorry, Mr. Brunner." I muttered as I walked over to my desk next to Percy and on the other side of me was Justin. After mine and Percy's mishap with the Pre-Algebra teacher, Mrs. Dodds, we grew distant from everyone except each other because no one believed us not even Grover or Justin. We always expected someone to jump up and yell, 'Gottcha!' but it never happened.

The next day, Percy, Grover, Justin, and I left the school whole-heartedly and got on the Greyhound Bus. We sat in the back so we could sit together.

"Okay, promise us you will let us walk you to your apartment building." Grover said and Justin agreed saying we needed protection.

"Yeah, sure, why not." I said and Percy was just like yeah. I glanced out the window and saw buildings passing in a blur. I blinked and looked at Percy.

"The bus is about to stop." He stated and I nodded. The bus stopped and we got off. Grover and Justin, who are both paralyzed and need crutches, they went to the bathroom…which it always took the awhile.

"Come on, let's get our bags and walk to our apartment building." Percy said.

"But that would mean ditching them."

"It's only around the block."

"But it wouldn't be nice."

"Just come on, Ashes." Percy pleaded. 'Ashes' is their nickname for me. I nodded and followed him.

We went our separate ways when we got to the apartment building.

That was the last time I thought I would see Perseus Jackson and Grover Underwood. I had felt it was my fault they disappeared, but all I know now, is that they were found but moved to somewhere far from here closer to Long Island, New York. It has been a year since I had seen them and a year since I had been called 'Ashes' by anyone but Justin but he wasn't around in the summer.

I had taken a new role in my new school being the emo girl with one friend. Mr. Brunner had transferred schools and was now the Latin and Greek teacher here also, and I could tell I was disappointing him for purposely failing my tests and quizzes and never raising my hand in class. I was pretty much become a zombie.

"Miss Porter, are you paying attention?" Mr. Brunner asked. I looked up and everyone snickered when they saw my bloodshot eyes. I hadn't slept for three days due to nightmares. I really was paying attention, but I just didn't want to be a prep.

"N—no." My voice was rough.

"Well, turn that no into a yes. When was the last time you slept?" He asked.

"Three nights ago."

"Go to your dorm and go to sleep now." He said and I got up, grabbed my things and left. When I left the classroom, I heard Mr. Brunner continue his lesson on my old favorite class. Now, I'm barely passing anything. I saw a girl that I hated because she was mean to me walking toward me.

"Hello, Rash." She called me.

"Get out of my face, Kelsie." I snapped and she advanced on me and grabbed my arm.

"You will look at me when I talk to you." She snapped. I elbowed her in the stomach.

"I don't like being told what to do!" My voice shook with anger. I glared and stalked off.

I got up to my room and slammed the door shut behind me.

"Hey, Rashelle." I heard from one of the girls I talk to at night; her name is Amber.

"Hey, Amber."

"You going to get some sleep?" She asked, looking worried.

"Yes, Mr. Brunner told me to go and get sleep and since Latin and Greek is my last class, I'm not going to miss much." I stated and lie down in my bed and fell asleep instantly. I had a dreamless sleep.

When I woke up I realized today was the day school is over for summer break!


	2. My lost friend

Wake Me Up Inside

Chapter 2: My lost friend

My mother was telling me about a summer camp for Half Bloods. I, of course, don't want to be one. I know it's a child of a god or goddess, but it doesn't sound very appealing. She told me that she doesn't know which god it was, but she knew. She showed me a letter that had come about the summer camp.

There was a knock on the door. I got up and went to get it. Rusty, my stepfather, wasn't home at the time. I'm now twelve. I knew Percy would be thirteen. It was Justin at the door. I let him in and he came and sat down at the kitchen table where my mother was sitting. I sat down next to Justin.

"Did you tell her about the camp?" Justin asked.

"You know about it too?" I exclaimed. "You a Half Blood?"

"I know about it. It is where I go during the summer. But no, I am not a Half Blood; I'm a satyr."

"A—what?"

"Part man, part goat."

"That isn't strange…at all."

"Well, we have to get you to camp. When you get there, you'll be undetermined. It will take a little while for you to become determined. Meaning we won't know who your father is."

"Why am I just now hearing about this camp?" I asked.

"Because you're in a prophecy about being the most powerful demigod in the history of us. You're power and strength is close to those of a god or goddess. That isn't normal. The gods and goddess' have a mission for you that you can take someone with you, but you have to be determined first." He stated.

"Oh."

"Well, we better get going. We have a ride Mrs. Porter."

"Okay, be careful." Mom said to both of us. She hugged me and patted Justin on the back. I went and grabbed the bag mom had packed me. I had clothes and other things I will need to entertain myself when needed and bathroom things and other stuff that I might need. We went out to the car and got in.

"Ashes, this is Armundus, Armundus, this is Rashelle." Justin introduced. We said hello. "You will have to come up with another nickname because people won't want to call you Rashelle all the time."

"How about Ashes?" I asked.

"Because that is what Percy, Grover, and I called you. I still do of course." He said and I looked away because my eyes filled with tears.

"How about Ali?" I asked.

"That'll work. It's easy to remember but I won't be calling you that." He stated. "By the way, if we get attacked by a monster we will have to get back and you can't stay behind. Hades is angry with you. It has to do with the quest you have to go on. Anyway, he sent his monsters out to get you. Don't worry though they can't get you whilst you're in camp grounds." He said and I started filling nervous.

Luckily, we hadn't met any monsters on the way, but I did bump my head when I was walking with Justin to get to a log cabin type thing and I passed out.

My eyes fluttered but didn't open.

"She'll be okay, Justin, stop tensing. It wasn't your fault she wasn't paying attention." A girl said.

"Don't be mean to her. I was pointing at something telling her to look at it and she did and ran into the tree." I could hear Justin say. I opened my eyes.

"Where am I?" I muttered. The girl standing over me whipped her head around.

"You okay, Ali?" She asked.

"Uh…yeah…major headache. Did I run into a brick wall?" I asked and she laughed.

"No, you ran into a tree. You're at Camp Half-Blood." She said. "My name's Annabeth. Do you remember your name?" She asked and I nodded. "Tell me."

"My name is Rachelle Athalie Porter; my two nicknames are Ashes and Ali."

"How old are you?"

"Twelve."

"Good. I think you and I will be great friends." She said.

"Okay…" I trailed off. I stood up, but Justin caught me when I almost fell.

"Chiron and Mr. D will talk to you later they are in a meeting." Annabeth said.

"Can we go outside?" I asked.

"Yes, of course." She said and we went outside when I got my balance. We went out the backyard and I caught the smell of fresh strawberries. I breathed it all in.

"That smells good." I whispered to myself. I looked over and saw a familiar face. My eyes bugged and Justin smiled. "Percy." I whispered and Annabeth looked at me.

"You're the Ashes he's always muttering about in his sleep?" She asked.

"What?"

"He gets put in the hospital a lot and I visit him when he is there. He always says he misses your eyes." I smiled.

"I wanna hug him!"

"Go jump on his back…have you ever done that to him?" She asked.

"Only all the time."

"Well, go. Do you have your balance?"

"Yeah."

"Go."

I did. I ran at Percy and jumped on his back. I leaped down and he turned looking shocked.

"Ashes!" He exclaimed and hugged me. I hugged him back. I pulled away and smacked his arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"I thought you were dead, jerk!"

"Well…I'm here."

"Yeah."

"What's with the big bump on your head?" He asked.

"I ran into a tree." I muttered and he laughed. He led me back over to the porch where Annabeth was laughing and Justin was smiling.

"Where's Grover?" I asked.

"He got his searchers license. He isn't here."

"O—oh. Was—is he a satyr like Justin?" I asked.

"Yeah…he is." He said and we sat down on the porch. Percy looked over at me and handed me a pen. "Open this for me."

I stared at him for a moment, and then I asked, "Why?"

"Because I can't open it."

"All open it." I stated and I pulled the cap off and a sword started coming from the pen. I screamed, "Crap! Crap! Crap!" and dropped it. Percy, Annabeth, and Justin rolled with laughter.

"It isn't funny." I stated and picked it up.

"You know, you will have to learn to fight with swords." Percy laughed.

"You know I've always wanted to fight with them."

"I know." He said. A man that looked strangely like Mr. Brunner but with a horse's body walked over.

"You're—you're a centaur." It wasn't a question; it was more like a statement. He walked over.

"Yes, I am a centaur. Welcome to Camp Half Blood, Rachelle."

"Uh…" I was speechless.

"Well…let's go show you around." He said and I stood with a wave of dizziness I almost fell over again, Percy caught me. Annabeth stood.

"I really wish I could help but I need to go and train. Goodbye, Ali, I will see you at dinner." She said and ran off. Justin, Percy, and I followed Mr. Brunner.

"Rachelle, here I am to be called Chiron not Mr. Brunner."

"Alright, M—Chiron."

"You're not asking as many questions as Percy did when he came." Chiron said and I giggled.

"You asked questions?" I giggled looking at Percy.

"Yes." He muttered. I shook my head.

"This is my favorite part of the camp; it's the strawberry fields. This is Mr. D."

"Oh, great, another one." Is all he said, "I mean, welcome to Camp Half Blood, blah, blah, blah. Don't expect me to like you." He walked away.

"Don't take it personally. He told me he was going to feed me to the monsters." Percy said.

"That's horrible!" I exclaimed.

"Since when did you become so sociable?" Justin asked.

"Because I got my best friend back!" I snapped.

"You weren't sociable while I was gone?" Percy asked.

"She thought you were dead, so she went Goth. That's the reason for the black make-up and black clothes." Justin said.

"I thought you looked different. You look like a raccoon," said Percy and I glared.

"This is the training area. These are the cabins. You're staying in the Hermes cabin because we don't know who you belong to." Chiron said.

"She can stay with me. We've been friends for years and I'm getting lonely. Hermes is _too_ crowded for her." Percy said.

"I'm that clumsy." I snapped.

"You tripped over a sock!"

"That was an accident."

"You slipped on a banana peel and the leaf."

"Fine! I'm more clumsy than that clumsy!" I exclaimed and started pouting.

"Alright then. She can stay with you, Percy," said Chiron. "Well, I must be getting down to the Big House. They can't live without me. Percy, Justin, continue showing her around."


End file.
